fnbrfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusty Divot
'''Dusty Divot '''is a named location on the Fortnite Battle Royale map. The location is a facility run by the Unnamed Investigation Agency. The location is located in the middle of the Main crater that was formed on May 1st after the v4.0 update in grids F5, F6, G5 and G6. The location is centered around the glowing rock that was inside the meteor that created the Main crater. The name of the location is a hint to Dusty Depot, a location that has been partially destroyed by the Main crater and is very close the Dusty Divot. Dusty Divot as of Season 5 has been overgrown. The UIA has since abandoned it. During the events of the Dig Sites of Season 8 the UIA dug at Dusty and revealed lava, which inflicts 1 damage if you step on it and you bounce off the surface too. As of Season 9 the lava has become molten lava. then, the zero point in loot lake became unstable thanks to the epic monster vs mecha team smackdown, and the place got turned back into dusty depo, at the second before the meteor made contact, and the meteor remained there until end event black hole Buildings * Glowing rock structure (Now removed and revealed to be The Visitor’s escape pod from his home planet) * White tent (Infirmary) * White tent (Kitchen) * Black box (storage) * Black box (staff room) * Black box (servers) * 2x White guard tower * Entrance tent Description Dusty Divot is located in the middle of the Main crater. The facility is surrounded by a white fence. Many UIA (Unnamed Investigation Agency) vehicles can be seen in and around the facility. The only entrance to the facility is on the south side. On the left side of the entrance is a white guard tower and on the right side is the entrance tent. On the west side of the facility is a Black box that seems to function as a storage room. In the center of the facility a large structure has been built around the glowing rock. However at the end of Season 4 this has been removed. To the north of this central structure is a pair of buildings that are partially connected to the central structure with stairs. The one one the right is a white tent that seems to function as an infirmary. On the right is a Black box that seems to function as a staff room. To the east of these buildings is another white guard tower. On the east side of the facility is another pair of Blacks boxes and white tents. The two buildings are connected to each other by metal floor plates. The white tent has a kitchen inside and the Black box is filled with servers. In between all of these buildings are various UIA vehicles such as a UIA helicopter, a UIA track and a UIA trailer. Maps coming soon See Also: * Main crater * Dusty Depot * Flush Factory * Unnamed Investigation Agency Category:Locations Category:Dusty Divot